Taking Flight
by ThePuppyluv24
Summary: Teresa has escaped the crazed-out scientists and blood thirsty Erasers... for now. Will she finally be able to live the normal life she's always wanted? Or will her past come back to haunt her? OC insert, Reviews are greatly appreciated! Twilight and all the characters used belong to Stephanie Meyer, Maximum Ride and all the characters used belong to James Patterson. OC owned by me


Chapter One: Escape from the Devil

'_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried,_

"**Hey! Get back here bird-girl!**"

_But I'm still caged inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare, _

"**Get the Erasers out here!**"

_I can't control myself'_

'My story is not the brightest, happiest story out there. I'm not your typical teenage girl who ends up with the boy of her dreams after waiting all her life. Heck, I'm not even a typical teenager! I don't know many people like me, who have to deal with the kind of stuff I've dealt with. How many people do you know that have run away from death? How about wings? Ever imagine having wings as a part of you? Well, welcome to my life. From my earliest memory, I've been at this dump ever since I could walk. I tried to escape a few times, but they weren't successful. I always find myself back here, back to this torture prison filled to the brim with crazed-scientists who think fiddling with genetics and DNA is fun. The guards that they've created are genetically modified, steroid-pumped super wolves. I know it seems crazy, but this is all I've known. I'm surprised that I've even lived this long. Sixteen years of nothing but pain, blood, tears, and insanity to keep me going. Escaping seems like the only way out, but it's more complicated than that. Escaping requires planning, which has to be perfect to go smoothly and successfully. Unfortunately, fate hasn't been very kind to me in the art of escaping without getting either caught, badly injured, or both. So far, I've had three broken bones in the past year and have lost countless amounts of blood, which can be replenished quickly, thanks to my genetic modifications. I can replenish blood quickly and fly for long periods of time. So, I have the means of escaping, it's just the timing that I have to wait for, and tonight might be my only shot at getting everything right. Anyways, enough about me, let's get to the situation that I'm currently in, shall we?'

'_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me, _

"**I'll come back when Hell freezes over!**"

_No one will ever change this animal I have become'_

Alarms ring, bringing out a multitude of people in white lab coats, followed by a pack of wolves, watching the faint black dot in the sky grow ever so smaller with each passing second. They sniff the air and look towards the leader of the white-coated scientists for their orders.

"**Get her and bring her back, dead or alive.**"

'_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal'_

The leader of the pack grins evilly in a human-way, then starts to pursue the black speck in the sky. The rest of the pack follows, eager to begin the hunt to catch the fleeing escapee. Further ahead, a teenage girl flies feverishly away from the pack of blood-thirsty wolves.

'I planned this out perfectly! What did I do wrong?!'

Throwing a panicked glance behind her, she spots the pack of wolves darting between the trees below her, waiting for the chance to jump up and snatch her from the sky. Realizing how close they were slowly getting towards her, she musters up the last of the strength and begins to beat her wings, climbing towards the sky. Realizing that they could lose her, one of the wolves jump up in an attempt to grab her ankle and drag her down. But, at the last second, she flies upward, and the wolf falls back down to the ground. Beating her jet-black wings, she begins to fly towards the ocean, where she planned to hide out in the woods until they found where she was.

'Holy cow, am I free? Did I actually win?'

A sense of freedom and accomplishment swooped through her body, fueling her adrenaline to fly faster and farther. After a few hours, however, she was beginning to feel the effects of only a few hours sleep hit her hard. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she spots a road in the middle of a forest. Slowing down, she lands on the open stretch of pavement, but collapses to the ground in the next passing second, completely exhausted and confused as to where she was. The next thing she knew, she saw a bright light coming towards her, rumbling and roaring on the stretch of road. She looked at the lights, which steadily came closer, and then closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain that would follow. Instead, she heard the brakes of the vehicle begin to screech and the slamming of a door followed.

"Holy- Jim, there's a girl here! Quick! Call 9-1-1 and get an ambulance over here!"

That was all she remembered hearing before she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her totally.

'_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't escape myself,_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this hell'_


End file.
